


tobio needs to buy milk

by chocolatechip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Kageyama Tobio, Group chat, M/M, Polyamory, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Azumane Asahi, Trans Character, Trans Tsukishima Akiteru, Trans Yachi Hitoka, or chatfic, probably, shimizu is a goddess it's canon, text fic, trust me - Freeform, whatever you wanna call it, will eventually get to the rest of karasuno and eventually all of the teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: #10: MM MMM YOU AINT GETTIN ME TO NO SECONDARY LOCATIONsmooth af: ignore himsmooth af: he has recently been listening to that american comedian john mulaney





	1. hinata makes a group chat

**_Hinata Shouyou created group chat_ **

**_Hinata Shouyou added Kageyama Tobio, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka_ **

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

hey guys!! i made a group chat for us first years!!

 

**Tsukishima Kei**

delete it

 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

dont be mean, tsukki!

 

**Tsukishima Kei**

shut up yamaguchi

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

ANYWay, i just thought that this would be a fun idea ya know???

 

**Yachi Hitoka**

it’s a great idea!!

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

thanks yachi :)

 

**_Kageyama Tobio changed Tsukishima Kei’s name to salt_ **

 

**salt**

fuck you

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

is that an invitation 

 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

OH DAMN

 

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi changed Kageyama Tobio’s name to smooth af_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi changed Yachi Hitoka’s name to perfect_ **

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi changed Hinata Shouyou’s name to #10_ **

 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

there we go

 

**perfect**

but what about you???

 

**_perfect changed Yamaguchi Tadashi’s name to freckle bby_ **

 

**freckle bby**

uwu

 

**salt**

NO

 

**salt**

KILL IT WITH FIRE

 

**freckle bby**

h-hewwo? twukishwima-san?

 

**salt**

SCREAMS

 

**#10**

gwasses-chan? i-is thwat you?

 

**salt**

IM FUCKING LEAVING

 

**_salt left group chat_ **

**_perfect added salt to group chat_ **

 

**salt**

YACHI

 

**salt**

WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS BETRAYAL 

 

**perfect**

dwont h-huwt me ;-;

 

**salt**

I HATE YOU ALL

 

**smooth af**

ok i have to agree with tsukishima on this one

 

**salt**

THANK YOU

 

**freckle bby**

hinata do you wanna come hang out with me bc our respective bffs are being mean

 

**#10**

yes!! i do!! btw where?

 

**freckle bby**

we could go see that new movie that just came out and then have lunch?

 

**#10**

MM MMM YOU AINT GETTIN ME TO NO SECONDARY LOCATION

 

**smooth af**

ignore him

 

**smooth af**

he has recently been listening to that american comedian john mulaney

 

**smooth af**

and i havent been mean :( its all tsukki

 

**salt**

dont call me that

 

**perfect**

why do i have 11 notifications

 

**perfect**

oh shit i gotta go

 

**freckle bby**

if it’s what i think it is, text me later ok?

 

**perfect**

dont worry about me yamaguchi, but i will text you :)

 

**_perfect is offline_ **

 

**#10**

wait what? is yachi gonna be ok????????

 

**freckle bby**

yeah, she’s probably gonna be fine, but i dont think that it’s my place to tell

 

**freckle bby**

sorry

 

**#10**

youre ok im just worried :)

 

**#10**

ok ok ok im heading over to the movies now. are you there?

 

**freckle bby**

oh shit no!! im leaving now!! sorry!!

 

**#10**

it’s ok!! :) dont worry!!

 

**salt**

yall so pure

 

**smooth af**

i gotta go buy milk

 

**_smooth af is offline_ **

 

**salt**

have fun at the movies, tadashi

 

**#10**

hey what about me????? 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 

**salt**

not with that face

 

**#10**

(◕‿◕✿)

 

**salt**

nope. i dont like you

 

**freckle bby**

dont be mean tsukki :(

 

**#10**

fuck you tsukishima  凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 

**salt**

whatever shorty

 

**_salt is offline_ **

 

**#10**

rude

 

**_#10 is offline_ **

**_freckle bby is offline_ **


	2. they name the group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #10  
> tsukki lives up to his username
> 
> salt  
> please dont call me tsukki. only tadashi can call me that.
> 
> freckle bby  
> aww tsukki!!!! >//////<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a one shot that connects to this chapter. i recommend reading it after hinata and kageyama go offline (or you can just read it after you're done lmao).
> 
> i created a series for this work, and you can find the one shot there. it's titled "phone call".

**perfect**

i just realized that we never named this groupchat

 

**freckle bby**

yachi! how are you????

 

**perfect**

oh no!! i dsdint tesft ypiuh!!!!!!!!!! jjvfhkfvhbghkfvkddjfskhvfbkhjdckjvchbkvffvcjjbjvfbgfvbcknkjn bvkdfskvnks

 

**freckle bby**

hey! dont worry about it! it’s ok!

 

**perfect**

im so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  


**perfect**

i’ll text you right now!

  
  
  


**Yamaguchi, Yachi**

 

**Yachi**

i am so sorry tadashi!

 

**Yamaguchi**

hey, don’t worry about it :)

 

**Yachi**

anyway, it is what you thought it was.

 

**Yachi**

my mom came home from her business trip. i love her because she’s my mom, y’know? but… it’s just so… draining, i guess. she always criticizes me, judges my hobbies and clothes, etc. idk. im just really exhausted right now.

 

**Yachi**

anyway, how was your date with Hinata?   
  


**Yamaguchi**

hey, i get that. relatives are hard to deal with. dont let her get to you, ok? i’m always here for you. :)

 

**Yamaguchi**

it wasnt a date, you already know that i like someone else >:((((((((

 

**Yachi**

thank you so much, tadashi :)

yes i know, but it’s fun to tease you - although i hope i wasnt being mean!

 

**Yamaguchi**

nonononono youre fine!!

  
  
  


**Unnamed Groupchat**

 

**#10**

yknw what yachi youre right

 

**_#10 named group chat “best first years ever!”_ **

 

**salt**

that’s a stupid name

 

**smooth af**

i agree

 

**freckle bby**

what

 

**freckle bby**

d

 

**freckle bby**

did tsukki and kageyama agree on something???????

 

**freckle bby**

im shooketh

 

**salt**

i thought that meme was dead

 

**#10**

tsukki lives up to his username

 

**salt**

please dont call me tsukki. only tadashi can call me that.

 

**freckle bby**

aww tsukki!!!! >//////<

 

**salt**

stfu

 

**perfect**

hey yamaguchi can i talk to you again?

 

**freckle bby**

ofc!!

 

**perfect**

i’ll call you

 

**_perfect is offline_ **

**_freckle bby is offline_ **

 

**#10**

what do we do in the meantime

 

**smooth af**

idk wanna come over so we can practice volleyball?

 

**#10**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**_#10 is offline_ **

**_smooth af is offline_ **

 

**salt**

it’s just me now

 

**salt**

~~~i’m so lonely~~~

 

**salt**

…………………………………

 

**salt**

hey tadashi i know ur gonna read these later so im just gonna tell u now that you’re my best friend and i’m so grateful for you

 

**salt**

hey guess what i regret sending that bc now i’m overwhelmed with ~anxiety~ 

 

**salt**

anyway i have something to tell u later, ok?

 

**salt**

i guess i’ll just send memes until yall get online

 

**salt**   
According to all known laws   
of aviation,   
there is no way a bee   
should be able to fly.   
Its wings are too small to get   
its fat little body off the ground.   
The bee, of course, flies anyway   
because bees don't care   
what humans think is impossible.

 

**salt**

i think thats enough

 

**salt**

i just got war flashbacks from seeing that movie

 

**salt**

ok u guys are taking too long to get back online so i’m just gonna leave

 

**salt**

BTW EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE SAID IN THIS GROUP CHAT S T A Y S IN THIS GROUP CHAT

 

**salt**

NO ONE MUST KNOW THAT I HAVE EMOTIONS

 

**_salt is offline_ **

.

.

.

**_freckle bby is online_ **

 

**freckle bby**

holy shit

 

**freckle bby**

tsukki!! i am so so so so grateful for you too!! and ofc you know that youre my best friend!

 

**freckle bby**

and tsukki, if your anxiety is getting bad again, please talk to me or any of us on the team, we would be happy to help. or, if you dont want to do that, remember that your mom offered to get you a therapist a few years ago.

 

**freckle bby**

what is it you want to tell me? yachi also said that you have something to tell me.


	3. things get spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi  
> they gay
> 
> Tsukishima  
> that’s one way of putting it

**Yamaguchi---Tsukishima**

**Yamaguchi**

what’s up, tsukki?

 

**Yamaguchi**

i figured that you might not want everyone else to know — although it sounds like yachi already does?

 

**Tsukishima**

yeah. i know that this is something i should probably tell you face-to-face… but… i dont think i can do that.

 

**Yamaguchi**

hey, thats okay. i get it. i would probably do the same.

 

**Tsukishima**

okokokokokokokok i can do this

 

**Tsukishima**

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuck

 

**Yamaguchi**

tsukki, if it’s something you’re not comfortable talking about, you can always tell me later

 

**Tsukishima**

no, i have to do this now, otherwise i’ll just be miserable if i dont

 

**Tsukishima**

okay, so y’know how people, like, get crushes n shit?

 

**Yamaguchi**

yeah?

 

**Yamaguchi**

gASP

 

**Yamaguchi**

TSUKKI DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH

 

**Tsukishima**

yes

 

**Yamaguchi**

who is it?????

 

**Tsukishima**

i’m getting to that...

 

**Tsukishima**

it’s kuroo

 

**Yamaguchi**

wait what???? i mean—i’m happy for you… i guess i just thought that you were gonna say someone else

 

**Tsukishima**

omg omg omg omg

 

**Tsukishima**

god i’m laughing so hard rn

 

**Yamaguchi**

????????

 

**Tsukishima**

it’s not kuroo!!!!! i dont even like him as a friend tbh

 

**Yamaguchi**

what?

 

**Tsukishima**

it’s you. it’s always been you. i’ve liked you for as long as i can remember, tadashi. if you don’t return my feelings that’s okay. i just hope things stay the same and nothing is awkward between us.

 

**Yamaguchi**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**Yamaguchi**

i like you too!!! i like you so so so so so so much!

 

**Tsukishima**

wait really?

 

**Yamaguchi**

of course!

 

**Yamaguchi**

hey do you wanna go tonight? like, on a date?

 

**Tsukishima**

yeah, i would like that

 

**Yamaguchi**

i’m so happy!

 

**Tsukishima**

:’)

  
  
  


**best first years ever!**

**#10**

ya know in superhero movies when the hero goes like “gwahh!!!” and punches the villain?

 

**#10**

i kinda want to do that to kageyama

 

**smooth af**

wtf

 

**#10**

no, you didnt let me finish!

 

**#10**

i want to do that in a nice way!

 

**smooth af**

wtf

 

**#10**

like a super friendly way!!!! like an extra-super-friendly way!

 

**freckle bby**

oh

 

**freckle bby**

i know what’s happening

 

**smooth af**

please explain

 

**smooth af**

i dont get it

 

**#10**

neither do i???????????????????

 

**salt**

tadashi are you thinking the same thing i am

  
  
  


**Yamaguchi---Tsukishima**

**Yamaguchi**

they gay

 

**Tsukishima**

that’s one way of putting it

  
  
  


**best first years ever!**

**#10**

kageyamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**smooth af**

bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**#10**

凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 

**freckle bby**

oh!! tsukki!! it’s almost time!!

 

**salt**

oh shit you’re right!

 

**salt**

i’m gonna get dressed then i’ll meet you there, okay?

 

**freckle bby**

okay!! :D

 

**_salt is offline_ **

**_freckle bby is offline_ **

 

**#10**

where are they going????

 

**smooth af**

idk

 

**_perfect is online_ **

 

**perfect**

gay

 

**_perfect is offline_ **

 

**#10**

?????????????????????????

 

**smooth af**

????????????????????????????????????????

 

**smooth af**

hinata do you wanna go get ice cream and then practice?

 

**#10**

i do!!

 

**_#10 is offline_ **

**_smooth af is offline_ **

**_perfect is online_ **

 

**perfect**

i have a secret

 

**perfect**

but you guys are all offline so i’ll tell you all later

 

**_perfect is offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the format for this chapter is a little different, sorry
> 
> (also i just published this fic on my quotev, if you have one)


	4. yacho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect  
> i have something to tell you all
> 
> perfect  
> well, i said it was a secret… but i mean,, it’s not really a secret,,, it’s just something i dont tell a lot of people,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a one shot that connects to this chapter. it's in the series and it is titled "hinata gives the worst advice". i recommend reading it after hinata goes offline.

**best first years ever!**

 

**_freckle bby changed salt’s name to tsuwukki_ **

**tsuwukki**

nooooooooooooooo

 

**tsuwukki**

tadashi how could you :(

 

**tsuwukki**

i’m breaking up with you

 

**freckle bby**

wait but we only went on one date and we never discussed a relationship

 

**tsuwukki**

oh

 

**tsuwukki**

do you want to?

 

**freckle bby**

yes ofc i do :D

 

**#10**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**#10**

congratulations!!!!

 

**freckle bby**

thank you :)

 

**perfect**

is kageyama online?

 

**smooth af**

ya

 

**perfect**

okay great!

 

**perfect**

i have something to tell you all

 

**perfect**

well, i said it was a secret… but i mean,, it’s not really a secret,,, it’s just something i dont tell a lot of people,,

 

**freckle bby**

yachi, you dont have to pressure yourself to tell us. we won’t make you. you dont have to tell us anything if it will make you nervous or uncomfortable.

 

**prefect**

thanks yamaguchi, but i feel like you guys have to know.

 

**perfect**

i’m trans (mtf)

 

**perfect**

ahhh!!! i did it!! vnjdfkhgkihjkfdbgofsubvkjreovkjvnsjlahgoeanvdfjlbndfl

 

**freckle bby**

nice!! thank you for telling us! i support you 120%!! :)

 

**perfect**

thank you sm yams :’)

 

**tsuwukki**

i support you too. good job on telling us, that must have taken a lot of courage

 

**perfect**

!!!that’s the highest compliment you’ve ever given me!!!

 

**#10**

i support you!!! i’ll fight anyone who’s transphobic to you!! (ง •̀ゝ•́)ง

 

**tsuwukki**

you’re kinda small and weak for that

 

**#10**

(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง

 

**perfect**

thank you, hinata :)

 

**#10**

oi, kageyama hasnt answered yet! i ‘ l l f i g h t h i m

 

**tsuwukki**

arent u usually small and weak and cute? wtf happened

 

**smooth af**

ignore hinata, i saw him chug three cups of coffee

 

**#10**

(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง

 

**smooth af**

yachi, thank you for telling us. ofc i support you. hinata, pls dont fight me, i’m not transphobic

 

**smooth af**

actually, i should probably tell you guys too.

 

**smooth af**

i’m genderfluid

 

**smooth af**

this was a mistake

 

**_smooth af is offline_ **

 

**perfect**

trans friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**#10**

why’d he go offline????

 

**#10**

maybe if i shout loud enough kags will come back

 

**#10**

I SUPPORT YOU KAGEYAMA

 

**tsuwukki**

you’re a dickhead, but i support you too

 

**freckle bby**

me too!! thank you for telling us!

 

**#10**

i’m gonna go check to see if kags is ok

 

**_#10 is offline_ **

 

**freckle bby**

…………………

 

**freckle bby**

are we all ignoring the fact that tsukki called hinata cute

 

**tsuwukki**

you’re cuter than him.

 

**freckle bby**

uwu thwank wou

 

**tsuwukki**

i take it back

 

**tsuwukki**

oh that reminds me

 

**tsuwukki**

yacho i have an offer for you

 

**perfect**

yacho

 

**freckle bby**

yacho

 

**tsuwukki**

*yachi

 

**freckle bby**

yacho

 

**tsuwukki**

shut

**_perfect changed their name to yacho_ **

  
  


**Tsukishima---Yachi**

 

**Tsukishima**

ok, so my brother is trans

 

**Tsukishima**

and he has a lot of feminine clothes from before he came out (he came out before he went to high school), and they might fit you.

 

**Yachi**

oh!! thank you so much tsukki!

 

**Tsukishima**

ofc

  
  
  


**best first years ever!**

 

**#10**

ok we’re back

 

**smooth af**

hi

 

**freckle bby**

W E S U P P O R T Y O U K A G E Y A M A

 

**smooth af**

...thanks

 

**smooth af**

so uh,,, hinata and i talked and i have shit to say now so listen up

 

**smooth af**

i use he/they/she pronouns. right now, i’m feeling very ‘he’.

 

**smooth af**

i’ll tell you guys when it changes

 

**yacho**

oh!! tsukki, could kageyama have some of the clothes?

 

**tsuwukki**

they’re probably too small but he could check

 

**#10**

clothes?

 

**smooth af**

clothes?

 

**freckle bby**

clothes?

 

**tsuwukki**

tadashi, you know that my brother is trans, right?

 

**freckle bby**

akiteru!!

 

**tsuwukki**

yeah he has a lot of leftover feminine clothes and i offered them to yacho

 

**freckle bby**

yacho

 

**smooth af**

yacho

 

**#10**

yacho

 

**yacho**

yacho

 

**tsuwukki**

fuck you all

 

**smooth af**

sure

 

**#10**

kageyama lives up to their username


	5. THIRDS YEARS (also asahi breaks the fourth wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asahoe  
> do you really
> 
> asahoe  
> or do you just want me for my body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter, sorry

**_Sugawara Koushi created group chat_ **

**_Sugawara Koushi named group chat “third years bitch”_ **

**_Sugawara Koushi added Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi, Shimizu Kiyoko_ **

 

**Sugawara Koushi**

i found out that the first years had a group chat and wondered why we never thought of this

 

**Shimizu Kiyoko**

oh, good. this will help us communicate faster for strategies and whatnot.

 

**Azumane Asahi**

did i have homework

 

**Sugawara Koushi**

jumping right in aren’t you

 

**Azumane Asahi**

sorry

 

**Sugawara Koushi**

i swear to fuck, asahi, if you fucking feel sorry for yourself or say anything self-decrepitating i will fucking fight you

 

**Sawamura Daichi**

i’ll fight you just because

 

**Sawamura Daichi**

nvm suga just hit me and told me to stop being mean

 

**_Sawamura Daichi changed Sugawara Koushi’s name to sugamama_ **

 

**sugamama**

really

 

**_sugamama changed Sawamura Daichi’s name to daddy_ **

 

**daddy**

NO

 

**_daddy changed their name to dadchi_ **

 

**dadchi**

at least make a pun

 

**_sugamama changed Shimizu Kiyoko’s name to queen_ **

**_sugamama changed Azumane Asahi’s name to asahoe_ **

 

**queen**

i have things to take care of. brb.

 

**_queen is offline_ **

 

**sugamama**

did shimizu just say brb

 

**asahoe**

we have been blessed

 

**dadchi**

amen

 

**dadchi**

but let’s be real if anyone’s doing the blessing it’s you asahi

 

**asahoe**

why????

 

**dadchi**

bc ur jesus

 

**sugamama**

i have to go too

 

**sugamama**

i’ll tell you guys later why

 

**_sugamama is offline_ **

 

**dadchi**

asahi i love you

 

**asahoe**

do you really

 

**asahoe**

or do you just want me for my body

 

**dadchi**

i love you for your body and money

 

**asahoe**

i’m leaving you for someone who will actually love me

 

**dadchi**

i guess i’ll just find another woman with a hot body and tons of money

 

**asahoe**

oh yeah that reminds me

 

**asahoe**

away from the shits and giggles,

 

**asahoe**

i’ve been meaning to tell you guys something but i don’t think that i can because it’s really personal and i’m afraid that you guys will judge me

 

**asahoe**

also, the author just revealed something big in the last chapter and they dont want things to go too fast

 

**dadchi**

what

 

**asahoe**

what

 

**dadchi**

ANYWAY, asahi, look, i tease you a lot, but you’re my friend, okay? i’ll never judge you.

 

**dadchi**

unless you,,, like,,,, eat pizza with pineapple,,,, or something. bc then i’m judging you

 

**ashoe**

thanks :’)

 

**_asahoe is offline_ **

**_dadchi is offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: glances at their usernames  
> me: ikr i'm so original


	6. kinoshita and narita get screentime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoshita Hisashi  
> guys,, i’m so gay,,,
> 
> Ennoshita Chikara  
> what did narita do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a one shot connected to this chapter. it's in the series and it's titled "sleepover at tsukki's!". i recommend reading it after hinata and yamaguchi go offline.

**_Nishinoya Yuu created group chat_ **

**_Nishinoya Yuu named group chat “second years are better than first years”_ **

**_Nishinoya Yuu added Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara, Narita Kazuhito, Kinoshita Hisashi_ **

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

first years have a group chat

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

we must be better than them

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

as their loyal senpais, of course

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

oh grow up

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

wow real mature

 

**Kinoshita Hisashi**

guys,, i’m so gay,,,

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

what did narita do

 

**Kinoshita Hisashi**

i just saw narita with his sleeves rolled up,, to his elbows

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

mood

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

i faint whenever asahi does that

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

same

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

wait i meant tanaka

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

well, either way, i’m gay

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

wait tanaka is in this group chat

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

welp, we all die anyway

 

**Kinoshita Hisashi**

ladies and gentleman, the five stages of gay panic

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

lmao

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

wait where are narita and tanaka anyway

 

**Kinoshita Hisashi**

well, narita shut his phone off bc he was baking and didnt want to be distracted, and i have no clue where tanaka is

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

ooh!! are you at his house? bc i’m coming over i wanna eat whatever he made

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

me too

 

**_Tanaka Ryuunosuke is online_ **

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

me too

 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

ennoshita i think you’re hot too

 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke**

but i am currently in a loving relationship with volleyball-chan

 

**_Tanaka Ryuunosuke changed their name to in love with volleyball-chan_ **

**_in love with volleyball-chan is offline_ **

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

what the actual fuck just happened

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

idk dude

 

**Kinoshita Hisashi**

did he just say “volleyball-chan”

 

**Kinoshita Hisashi**

anyway, if you guys wanna come over and eat narita’s cookies he said you can

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

nice

 

**_Nishinoya Yuu is offline_ **

**_Kinoshita Hisashi is offline_ **

**_Ennoshita Chikara is offline_ **

  
  
  


**best first years ever!**

 

**_tsuwukki changed their name to salt_ **

**salt**

yamafuchi

 

**salt**

i lovve yuo

 

**#10**

is he okay

 

**smooth af**

yeah he’s just half asleep

 

**#10**

how do you know that

 

**smooth af**

bc i’m at his house

 

**#10**

why are you at his house

 

**smooth af**

yachi and i went over to look at his brothers old clothes

 

**smooth af**

and then akiteru asked us if we wanted to sleep over and honestly it’s probably illegal to say no to him

 

**smooth af**

so now we’re having a sleepover at tsukishima’s house

 

**#10**

oh that sounds so fun!!

 

**#10**

can yams and i come??????

 

**smooth af**

i just asked akiteru and he said yeah

 

**#10**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**_#10 is offline_ **

**_freckle bby is offline_ **

  
  
  
  


**second years are better than first years**

 

**Ennoshita Chikara**

i literally cannot handle this anymore

 

**_Ennoshita Chikara changed their name to noshit_ **

 

**noshit**

there

 

**Kinoshita Hisashi**

at least be creative

 

**_Kinoshita Hisashi changed their name to benchwarmer #2_ **

**_benchwarmer #2 changed noshit’s name to benchwarmer #1_ **

**_benwarmer #1 changed Narita Kazuhito’s name to benchwarmer #3_ **

 

**benchwarmer #3**

i think the fuck not

 

**_benchwarmer #3 changed their name to naruto_ **

 

**benchwarmer #2**

that is an insult to naruto

 

**naruto**

fuck you

 

**_benchwarmer #1 changed their name to noshit_ **

 

**noshit**

i dont like to be reminded that i dont play often

 

**benchwarmer #2**

shit sorry dude

 

**Nishinoya Yuu**

NARITA YOUR COOKIES WERE AMAZING

 

**naruto**

i should think so, you ate almost all of them

 

**_Nishinoya Yuu changed their name to ROLLING THUNDER_ **

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

they were good!!

 

**in love with volleyball-chan**

i’m bi

 

**benchwarmer #2**

we know

 

**_in love with volleyball-chan changed their name to future ace_ **

 

**future ace**

i have a crush

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

ooooooooooooooohhhh is it who i think it is

 

**future ace**

YES. SHUT UP.

 

**benchwarmer #2**

who who who who who

 

**naruto**

you sound like an owl

 

**benchwarmer #2**

babe i love you but please shut up. i need blackmail on tanaka.

 

**naruto**

(´；д；`)

 

**benchwarmer #2**

i’m sorry

 

**naruto**

o(^▽^)o

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

im sorry kinoshita i have been committed to secrecy

 

**benchwarmer #2**

why tho

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

bc i love ryuu and i’m not gonna betray his trust sorry dude

 

**benchwarmer #2**

sigh :(

 

**future ace**

aww :) dude :)

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

<3 ur my best friend bitch <3

 

**future ace**

i’m totally not crying rn lmao what

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

i’m coming over right now and we’re gonna have a sleep over and talk about your crush

 

**future ace**

yeah but only if i can tease you about yours

 

**_ROLLING THUNDER is offline_ **

 

**benchwarmer #2**

noya has a crush?

 

**future ace**

i’m not tellin’ you anything

 

**benchwarmer #2**

sobs :’(

 

**future ace**

fine. i’m not gonna tell you anything about the person noya likes but i’ll tell you about mine.

 

**_noshit is offline_ **

 

**naruto**

i’m gonna go check on chikara. @hisashi send me a screenshot later ;)

 

**_naruto is offline_ **

 

**benchwarmer #2**

i always knew he was secretly devious

 

**future ace**

wait is ennoshita okay???????????????????

 

**benchwarmer #2**

yeah he should be fine

 

**benchwarmer #2**

anyway tell me about ur crush :3

 

**future ace**

ugh fine. btw you’re so immature.

 

**benchwarmer #2**

that’s coming from you

 

**future ace**

anyway

 

**future ace**

ok well most people would probably think he’s kinda plain, but i don’t really think so

 

**future ace**

he’s always encouraged me to do my best

 

**future ace**

he has such a pretty smile fhsjkhjkhjskhjdskhjaljflshg

 

**future ace**

and he’s so sweet,,,,,,,,,,

 

**future ace**

idk i just really like him

 

**benchwarmer #2**

i feel like i know who it is

 

**future ace**

i bet you dont

 

**benchwarmer #2**

dude do i look like an idiot to you

 

**future ace**

yeah

 

**benchwarmer #2**

ok rude


	7. yams is covered in super glue and tsukki climbs through a window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> salt  
> are you ok
> 
> freckle bby  
> NO IM STICKY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty short sorry

**best first years ever!**

 

**#10**

omg tsukki your brother is so nice!!

 

**salt**

dont call me that

 

**#10**

tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki tsukki 

 

**salt**

why

 

**freckle bby**

bc we love you tsukki

 

**salt**

but why

 

**freckle bby**

bc you are t s u k k i

 

**salt**

thats a terrible reason

 

**_smooth af changed their name to kags_ **

 

**kags**

thank you for the clothes

 

**yacho**

yes! thank you!

 

**salt**

ugh whatever

 

**#10**

guys he is smiling

 

**salt**

shut up shorty

 

**kags**

are you with him right now?

 

**#10**

yeah. i won a bet and he bought me meat buns

 

**kags**

oh. i have to go now.

 

**_kags is offline_ **

 

**#10**

where did she go????????

 

**freckle bby**

FUCK I JUST SPILT SUPER GLUE ALL OVER MYSELF

 

**salt**

what

 

**salt**

are you ok

 

**freckle bby**

NO IM STICKY

 

**salt**

im coming over. i’ll help you.

 

**#10**

i can help too!!

 

**yacho**

hfsjkjdslfjksldfjls ok thats really bad but im also really worried about kageyama-

 

**#10**

ok nvm sorry yamaguchi. im gonna go over to kageyama’s and see if she’s okay!!

 

**yacho**

i’ll go with you, hinata!

 

**_yacho is offline_ **

**_#10 is offline_ **

 

**freckle bby**

tell us what happens!

 

**salt**

tadashi i’m at your door

 

**freckle bby**

oh fuck fuck fuck

 

**freckle bby**

tsukki i am literally stuck to the floor

 

**freckle bby**

i am 97% sure i am not able to open the door for you

 

**salt**

i’ll just climb through the window


	8. bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen  
> im gay
> 
> queen  
> like
> 
> queen  
> really really gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: doesn't update in forever  
> me: this is f i ne

**third years bitch**

 

**queen**

im gay

 

**queen**

like

 

**queen**

really really gay

 

**sugamama**

well, we all knew that

 

**dadchi**

someone catch your eye?

 

**queen**

and my heart

 

**dadchi**

ooh, who?

 

**queen**

yachi

 

**sugamama**

ASAHI YOU OWE ME ¥1000

 

**asahoe**

shit

 

**queen**

did you guys fucking bet on me

 

**sugamama**

…………………………….no

 

**queen**

eh, it’s okay. i bet on you too :)

 

**sugamama**

what??? with who????

 

**dadchi**

not me ofc

 

**sugamama**

daichi

 

**dadchi**

nope nope nope nope nope

 

**_dadchi is offline_ **

 

**asahoe**

i’ve never bet on anyone ever

 

**queen**

you literally owe suga ¥1000

 

**asahoe**

you can’t prove anything

 

**queen**

did you remember to do the homework assignment

 

**asahoe**

shit

 

**_asahoe is offline_ **

 

**queen**

that’s what i thought.

 

**sugamama**

soooooooo, tell me about ur crush on yacchan?

 

**queen**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**queen**

she’s so amazing and i just like her a lot

 

**queen**

i’m gonna ask her out tomorrow

 

**sugamama**

good for you!! :D i’m sure she’ll say yes

 

**queen**

thanks. what about your crush on oikawa and iwaizumi?

 

**sugamama**

NO WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THIS HERE

 

**queen**

heheh >:)

 

**sugamama**

oh no

  
  
  


**Shimizu-----Oikawa**

 

**Shimizu**

Hello, Oikawa. I am the manager of Karasuno’s volleyball team. We’ve met before.

 

**Oikawa**

Oh, hello!!

 

**Oikawa**

wait how did you get my number

 

**Shimizu**

That’s not important. I wanted to talk to you about one of my players.

 

**Oikawa**

One of your players?

 

**Shimizu**

Yes. Specifically, the vice-captain, Sugawara Koushi.

 

**Oikawa**

Oh!! Mr. Refreshing!!!

 

**Shimizu**

Ah, yes. Then I am assuming you have already met him?

 

**Oikawa**

We’ve talked before, but I never really got to know him.

 

**Shimizu**

I see. Would you like to?

 

**Oikawa**

Sure!! Can I ask why?

 

**Shimizu**

Sadly, you may not. But I promise you that we are not trying to plot against Seijoh, lol.

 

**Oikawa**

Oh, okay. Am I meeting up with him somewhere?

 

**Shimizu**

Yes. And I ask that you bring Iwaizumi with you as well.

 

**Oikawa**

Okie dokie! I’ll drag him there with me haha

 

**Oikawa**

Where are we meeting with him?

 

**Shimizu**

Do you know the coffee shop near the Karasuno mall?

 

**Oikawa**

Yep!! When are we doing this btw?

 

**Shimizu**

Is Saturday okay with you and Iwaizumi?

 

**Oikawa**

Yes!!

 

**Shimizu**

Alright. Have fun ;)

  
  
  
  


**Shimizu-----Suga**

 

**Shimizu**

i just scored you two dates, you better thank me

 

**Suga**

wait what????

 

**Shimizu**

the thing is, they dont know that it’s a date so

 

**Shimizu**

yeah

 

**Suga**

wait who is it

 

**Shimizu**

oikawa and iwaizumi ;)))))))

 

**Suga**

omg omg omg omgomgomgomgomogmgomg

 

**Shimizu**

it’s in the coffee shop near the mall and it’s on saturday

 

**Suga**

HOW DO I THANK YOU

 

**Shimizu**

have two boyfriends by the end of the month

 

**Suga**

holy shit, thank you so much

 

**Suga**

good luck with yachi!!

  
  
  


**best first years ever!**

 

**salt**

hey uh

 

**salt**

tadashi i gotta talk to you

 

**freckle bby**

okay? about what? are you okay?????

 

**salt**

yeah i’m fine, i just,,, realized something

 

**freckle bby**

do you wanna talk in here or privately?

 

**salt**

private

 

**_salt is offline_ **

**_freckle bby is offline_ **

 

**#10**

what are they doing????

 

**kags**

idk

 

**#10**

tsukki is a poop bag but i’m kinda worried about him

 

**kags**

poop bag? really? you can’t just say say shithead? dickbag? asshole?

 

**#10**

you’re so vulgar kageyama!!!!!!!

 

**yacho**

i’m sure that tsukki is fine :), but i am a bit worried too.

  
  
  


**Tsukishima----Yamaguchi**

 

**Tsukishima**

uh

 

**Yamaguchi**

tsukki, if you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to tell me.

 

**Tsukishima**

no, i actually have a question. before you answer, it’s okay if you say no, i completely understand.

 

**Yamaguchi**

alright?

 

**Tsukishima**

so, we’ve been dating for a while now, right?

 

**Yamaguchi**

yep!! :)

 

**Tsukishima**

would you be open to the possibility of having another person in our relationship?

 

**Yamaguchi**

well, maybe. i think it would depend on who the person is.

 

**Yamaguchi**

why? do you have a crush? don’t worry, i trust you not to cheat lol :D

 

**Tsukishima**

don’t worry i wont cheat lmao. i’m not joey

 

**Yamaguchi**

YOU FINALLY WATCHED F.R.I.E.N.D.S?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

**Tsukishima**

yeah, you like it so much, so i decided to check it out :)

 

**Yamaguchi**

!!!!!!!!!!!! we have to watch it together sometime!!!!! wanna come over this weekend? you can sleepover, and we can talk more about this.

 

**Tsukishima**

yes, i’d like that, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be writing the date and the talk soon - so stay tuned!!


	9. no one is straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tanaka makes another group chat and things are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey remember how i said i'd write those things and then i didn't  
> :')
> 
> anyway, i'm actually going to be deleting those other works in this series bc idk, it just feels too cluttered to me?? does that make sense? just wanted to give you guys a heads up

**third years bitch**

 

**sugamama**

omg i’m screaming. thank you sm shimizu

 

**queen**

ofc

 

**dadchi**

what did she do?

 

**sugamama**

she got me a date with oikawa and iwaizumi???????? they’re both so hot?????????????????

 

**asahoe**

haha get it suga

 

**sugamama**

uwu

 

**asahoe**

that face scares me

 

**dadchi**

everything scares you

 

**asahoe**

fuck you daichi

 

**sugamama**

OH SHIT

 

**queen**

asahi finally snapped

 

**asahoe**

gjdeikgfjdkljlgjvkdfl sorry daichi

 

**dadchi**

lmao it’s ok i was actually kinda proud of you there

 

**queen**

dadchi lives up to his username

 

**sugamama**

ok i actually have to go bc oikawa and iwaizumi just got here bye

 

**queen**

bye

 

**asahoe**

bye

 

**dadchi**

get some dick, suga

 

**sugamama**

haha thanks i’ll try to

 

**_sugamama is offline_ **

 

**dadchi**

hey you know what

 

**dadchi**

i wanna be on that date too :(

 

**asahoe**

big rip

 

**dadchi**

stfu asahi

 

**asahoe**

why are you so mean to me ;-;

 

**dadchi**

bc you are not deserving of kindness

 

**dadchi**

jk realtalk, i actually really like you and you’re one of my best friends. i’m so sorry if anything i’ve ever said has hurt you.

 

**asahoe**

i’m not crying lmao what

 

**queen**

crying in the club tonight

 

**asahoe**

i love you too daichi <3

 

**dadchi**

<3

 

**dadchi**

love you bro

 

**dadchi**

i’m never saying bro ever again

  
  


**\---**

  
  


**second years are better than first years**

 

**future ace**

fellas is it gay to kiss ur bro

 

**naruto**

not if you say no homo first

 

**future ace**

shit

 

**noshit**

well i guess we had a Gay then

 

**future ace**

i love having Gay

 

**future ace**

omg my username

 

**future ace**

i completely forgot to tell you guys something

 

**future ace**

hold on i feel like the whole team should know

  
  


**\---**

  
  


**_future ace created group chat_ **

**_future ace named group chat “no judgement zone”_ **

**_future ace added #10, kags, salt, yacho, freckle bby, dadchi, sugamama, asahoe, queen, ROLLING THUNDER, noshit, benchwarmer #2, naruto, Ukai Keishin, and Takeda Ittetsu_ **

 

**future ace**

so i see everyone already has usernames (except for the old people)

 

**future ace**

anyway, i made this group chat so we can tell each other things in a judgement free zone

 

**future ace**

basically a confessions chat lol

 

**future ace**

anyway, i made some rules for this chat

  1. no judgement. ever.
  2. no being mean (lookin at you tsukishima)
  3. if you say anything homophobic, transphobic, biphobic, aphobic, etc, you will be kicked from the group and in the shins



 

**noshit**

good idea ryuu

 

**benchwarmer #2**

rYUU??????????????????????

 

**noshit**

shut

 

**asahoe**

oh this is actually a really good idea. i’ve actually been meaning to tell you guys something.

 

**kags**

same

 

**yacho**

same

 

**#10**

same

 

**future ace**

ok so who goes first then?

 

**noshit**

you bc it was ur idea

 

**future ace**

ugh ok

 

**future ace**

i’m biromantic asexual

 

**future ace**

yeet

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

I SUPPORT YOU

 

**future ace**

bro <3

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

bro <3

 

**dadchi**

how come they can pull off bro but i cant

 

**asahoe**

bc you’re a dad

 

**future ace**

ok asahi it’s your turn

 

**asahoe**

idk if i can do it

 

**future ace**

this is a no judgement zone :)

 

**asahoe**

;-; ok ;-;

 

**freckle bby**

you dont have to share anything you’re not ready to share

 

**asahoe**

thank you yamaguchi but i think i am

 

**asahoe**

i’m trans. i’m a girl.

 

**asahoe**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwow that felt so good to say

 

**yacho**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me too !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**asahoe**

wait really???????

 

**yacho**

yeah!!!

 

**kags**

i’m genderfluid

 

**asahoe**

omg! i’m not alone yall!!

 

**queen**

I LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU ALL SO MUCH

 

**asahoe**

#blessed

 

**yacho**

#blessed

 

**kags**

#blessed

 

**future ace**

#blessed

 

**future ace**

does anyone else wanna say anything?

 

**#10**

i’m super Not Straight

 

**naruto**

we all are Not Straight, hinata

 

**#10**

gwuhhhhhhhh

 

**kags**

sigh

 

**kags**

he’s freaking out rn

 

**kags**

how did he not know this?

 

**Takeda Ittetsu**

I’m so glad you kids felt comfortable enough to tell each other everything! I’m so proud.

 

**Ukai Keishin**

yeah me too 

 

**Ukai Keishin**

also, i’m pan

 

**Takeda Ittetsu**

I’m gay!!!

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

omg coach and teacher too! we’re all Not Straight!!!!!!!!!

 

**noshit**

I’m so happy that none of us are straight


	10. does daichi have a daddy kink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new couples????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a disclaimer i have no idea how school uniforms work so the information in here is probably incorrect sorry

**no judgement zone**

 

**naruto**

hey wait i have a question

 

**dadchi**

ask away son

 

**naruto**

what

 

**dadchi**

what

 

**naruto**

...anyway, asahi is a girl, so why isn’t she on the girls volleyball team?

 

**naruto**

and what about kageyama? would they be on the girls team sometimes?

 

**asahoe**

i tried to join the girls team a few days after coming out to you guys but the principal is a Dick ™ so i can’t :(

 

**naruto**

that sucks :(

 

**kags**

i’m fine with being on the boys team i don’t really care

 

**naruto**

oh ok

 

**naruto**

wait can you both at least wear the girls uniform? like, yachi wears the girls uniform

 

**yacho**

even though i transitioned way before high school, the principal was super rude about it and wanted me to wear the boys uniform. luckily, my mom put up a huge fight and eventually i was able to wear the girls uniform.

 

**freckle bby**

i’m so happy that, despite your mom’s neglectfulness, she supports you :’)

 

**yacho**

me too :’)

 

**asahoe**

i want to wear the girls uniform, but as i said earlier, the principal is a  Dick ™

 

**kags**

yeah

 

**yacho**

i could get my mom to help you guys if you want?

 

**asahoe**

oh no thank you!! i wouldn’t want to be any trouble!!

 

**yacho**

i’m sure she would be happy to help!!!

 

**queen**

i already ordered school uniforms for you two. there’s nothing you can do about it. they’re coming.

 

**dadchi**

what a vaguely threatening way to be kind.

 

**asahoe**

what???? i couldn’t ask that of you!! you didn’t have to!

 

**queen**

asahi, you’re one of my best friends. kageyama, you’re my favorite nibling. i love you both. you two are getting the uniforms in two days.

 

**asahoe**

i’m definitely not crying right now i’ve never cried a day in my life

 

**ROLLING THUNDER**

she’s sitting next to me and she is full on sobbing. i’ve never seen this many tears in my life.

 

**asahoe**

don’t expose me

 

**asahoe**

KIYOKO THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HOLY SHIT THANK YOU HOW WILL I EVER REPAY YOU

 

**queen**

kageyama just came up to me and hugged me omg

 

**queen**

well for starters you can buy me lunch for two weeks

 

**queen**

jk jk jk i did this out the goodness of my heart you don’t need to repay me lol

 

**asahoe**

i will tho

 

**naruto**

what’s a nibling

 

**queen**

a gender-neutral term for niece/nephew

 

**naruto**

wait so does that mean that you’re our aunt?

 

**queen**

yes

 

**naruto**

who’s our parents??????

 

**sugamama**

hi

 

**dadchi**

hi

 

**naruto**

ohhhhhhhhhhh NOW i understand the usernames

 

**benchwarmer #2**

babe…

  
  
  


-

 

**first years are the best!**

**yacho**

ummmm why did i see kageyama and hinata kissing by the vending machine?????????

 

**freckle bby**

WHAT

 

**#10**

NO

 

**kags**

idiot! you said no one would see us there!

 

**#10**

im sorry! i didnt thnk anoyne would go mbakc there

 

**salt**

ugh they’re dating now

 

**yacho**

so are you guys dating? :))))))))))

 

**#10**

yeah… tobio confessed a few days ago

 

**freckle bby**

WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME

 

**#10**

SORRY SHE WANTED TO KEEP IT A SECRET

 

**salt**

hey kageyama is today a she day

 

**kags**

yeah

 

**salt**

you gotta tell us these things. we need to know so we don’t accidentally misgender you.

 

**kags**

what,,, is this,,,,,,,? is it,, nice tsukishima??????????? what?? the fuck?????

 

**salt**

shut the fuck up or it wont happen again

 

**#10**

i’m so blessed to have a girlfriend as hot as tobio

 

**salt**

damn bitch i wish

 

**freckle bby**

mood

 

**yacho**

you two are dating tho????

 

**freckle bby**

yeah but tbh

 

**freckle bby**

i love tsukki a lot and all but nothing can compare to kageyama in a skirt

 

**freckle bby**

absolute goddess

 

**salt**

tbh yeah

 

-

**Yamaguchi----------Tsukishima**

**Yamaguchi**

tsukki

 

**Tsukishima**

what

 

**Yamaguchi**

do you wanna ask them

 

**Tsukishima**

no! they just started dating and it would be weird and awkward

 

**Yamaguchi**

fiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee

 

-

**third years bitch**

**sugamama**

ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guess who’s got three (THREE! 3! T H R E E) boyfriends!

 

**queen**

wow that’s more than i expected

 

**sugamama**

first it was tooru and hajime and now i have daichi too!!!

 

**asahoe**

how tho

 

**sugamama**

;)

 

**asahoe**

tbh i have been waiting for you and daichi to finally get your shit together and fuck for like three years and now you have two more boyfriends so that’s cool

 

**dadchi**

wow my boyfriends are so HOT and TALENTED and i LOVE them so MUCH

 

**sugamama**

awww thanks babe :’)

 

**sugamama**

omg i have an idea

 

-

**_sugamama created group chat_ **

**_sugamama added Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime and dadchi_ **

**_sugamama name group chat_ ** **_my wonderful boyfriends_ **

 

**sugamama**

;)

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

what in the name of all the fuckery

 

**Oikawa Tooru**

dont act like youve never seen a groupchat before

 

**sugamama**

omg does seijoh have a group chat

 

**Oikawa Tooru**

maaaayyyyyyybeeeeeeee

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

yes it does

 

**sugamama**

we need to fix this

 

**_sugamama changed Oikawa Tooru’s name to trash king_ **

**_sugamama changes Iwaizumi Hajime’s name to swole_ **

 

**trash king**

why must you be so mean

 

**trash king**

and to your lover D:

 

**swole**

i dont know how to feel about my username

 

**sugamama**

heheheheh

 

**trash king**

ok but can we talk about daichi’s name?

 

**dadchi**

…….why?

 

**trash king**

daddy ;)

 

**_dadchi kicked trash king from group_ **

 

**swole**

lmaoooooo

 

**_sugamama added trash king to group_ **

**trash king**

babe,,,,,, honey,,, sweetheart,,,,,,,,,,,love of my life,,

 

**dadchi**

dont call me daddy p l e a s e

 

**trash king**

does daichi have a secret daddy kink?

 

**sugamama**

coNSPIRACY CONFIRMED

 

**swole**

daichi i’m coming over to save you from these bottoms

 

**trash king**

hEy

 

**sugamama**

I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I CAN DO BOTH

 

**dadchi**

@ hajime thank you sm

@ koushi wait…. have you had sex before?

 

**sugamama**

hdhahahahhhhahahahahahahahahaha whaaaatstxsvsj noooooooooo neverrrrrrr

 

**sugamama is offline**

 

**trash king**

mood


End file.
